


Idée Fixe

by all_the_green_gems



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_green_gems/pseuds/all_the_green_gems
Summary: The teasing is driving him mad. If Sherlock keeps this up, John would be having him this very night, oh yes, and the soldier can't imagine a better way to break his lovely detective in.The first night he brings Sherlock into his bed will be the first time he'll make him his own.





	Idée Fixe

Ever since he and Sherlock have moved in together, John can’t take his mind off his new flat mate.

The clever eyes, how they're keen and bright at a crime scene. How they become sad and lost when that Sebastian Wilkes bullied him. How those wide-set, pale blue doe eyes look at John with astonished wonderment whenever John pays him praise or a compliment. How his pouty-looking full lips part ever so slightly… God...those lips...

John growls to himself. He’s not going to lose control of himself. 

 

 


End file.
